Fafik
Kiedy nasza córeczka miała cztery lata postanowiliśmy z mężem, Dawidem, sprawić jej niespodziankę i podarować szczeniaka. Anitka była rezolutnym dzieckiem, zadawała 100 pytań na minutę i wszędzie jej było pełno, jednak miała także w sobie dużo rozsądku i odpowiedzialności, o czym przekonaliśmy się z Dawidem patrząc, jak zajmuje się kwiatami w swoim pokoju i rybkami w salonie. Tak więc gdy córeczka była w przedszkolu, a mąż wziął wolne, podzwoniliśmy po ofertach i wybraliśmy czteromiesięcznego kundelka, psa, który był jasno brązowy w ciemniejsze łatki. Moje kochanie został z pieskiem w domu, a ja, po odebraniu Anitki z przedszkola, zakupiłam z nią wyprawkę dla pieska. Jakże mała się cieszyła! Skakała z radości i cała w skowronkach biegała po sklepie zoologicznym, a przez całą drogą do domu wykrzykiwała różne psie imiona, po ty tylko, żeby na końcu stwierdzić, że wybierze pierwsze imię jakie przyjdzie jej do głowy kiedy zobaczy szczeniaka. Tak też zrobiła i mały piesek od tego dnia nazywał się Fafik. Muszę powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałam się z jej strony aż takiej opieki nad Fafikiem, bo jedyne co musiałam robić, to sprzątać kiedy nasiusiał albo inaczej nabroił w domu. Każdy dzień wyglądał podobnie. Rano mąż wychodził z pieskiem, potem Fafik wraz ze mną odprowadzał Anitę do przedszkola i wracał siedząc w specjalnej torbie dla psów zawieszonej na moim ramieniu, kiedy robiłam zakupy. Następnie pomagał mi sprzątać w domu i odpoczywał ze mną, żeby później przyprowadzić Anitkę do domu, gdzie ona zajmowała się nim do wieczora. Po kilku dniach, w niedziele, Anita zrobiła coś dziwnego. Kiedy razem z Dawidem siedzieliśmy w kuchni i piliśmy kawę zauważyliśmy jak nasz szkrab niesie Fafika i wkłada go piekarnika, a następnie kręci kurkami gazówki! Od razu skoczyłam do niej, ale mąż był szybszy. Mała nie puściła co prawda gazu, ale jej zamiary z naszej perspektywy były oczywiste. Dawid trzymał wystraszonego psiaka na rękach, który na nieszczęście zsiusiał się do piekarnika, a ja tłumaczyłam córce, że tak nie można, że nie wolno nic kręcić przy kuchence, bo wszystkim może stać się krzywda. Tak samo, jak napominałam, że Fafik nie jest zabawką, że też czuje i też może umrzeć. Anitka zaczęła płakać, wtuliła się we mnie i oznajmiła, że zrobiła to, bo Fafik powiedział, że jeśli ona sama nie utnie głowie Panu Misiowi, to on mu ją odgryzie. Pan Miś jest jedną z ulubionych maskotek Anity, z którą zawsze zasypia. To duży, bo niemal jej wzrostu pluszak z monoklem w meloniku i z muszką. Uspakajałam ją powtarzając, że pieski nie mówią, oprócz nocy wigilijnej, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że podzielisz się z nimi opłatkiem. Głaskając ją po głowie zapytałam, czy czasem nie ucięła sobie krótkiej drzemki, a to wszystko jej się tylko przyśniło. Twierdziła, że nie i że Fafik miał głos podobny do jej kolegów z przedszkola. Wymyśliłam więc taki plan – Pan Miś będzie spędzał dzień w naszej sypialni za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a na noc będzie wracał do niej. Latorośli pomysł się spodobał i uradowana, jakby nigdy nic, pobiegła zanieść misia do nas, a potem zaczęła uzupełniać kolorowanki. Mąż ze zmieszaną miną mówiącą „cóż począć?” dalej trzymał Fafika. Dopijając kawę trochę o tym podyskutowaliśmy, ale zakończyło się na tym, że moja druga połówka postawiła psa na stole i chciała go zmusić do mówienia. Następnego dnia Anita zaraz po obudzeniu zamknęła Pana Misia u nas w sypialni. Pamiętam, że jeszcze prosiła mnie, żebym sprawdziła, czy drzwi są dobrze zamknięte. I tak, były. Kiedy wróciłam do domu puściłam Fafika, a sama od razu zaczęłam przygotowywać obiad, ponieważ Dawid obiecał zabrać nas dzisiaj do lasu na spacer. Tak naprawdę to nie wiem kiedy zorientowałam się, że szczeniaka nie ma obok mnie. Doświadczona przez moją córkę wiedziałam, że jeśli malec nie biega i jest cicho to oznacza, że coś broi. No i broił. Odgryzł głowę Panu Misiowi, a potem zasnął w wypełniającej go wacie. Nawrzeszczałam na psiaka, dostał klapsa, a mi nie pozostało nic innego jak zszyć pluszowego ulubieńca Anitki. Tylko jak szczeniak tu się dostał? I skąd Mała wiedziała, że Fafik poluje na Pana Misia? Pomyślałam, że pewnie weszłam bezmyślnie do pokoju, a potem nie zamknęłam drzwi, a córka mogła już nie raz odganiać psiaka od zabawki. Ale żeby chcieć go zagazować? Miałam nadzieje, że Anita nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jakie konsekwencje miałyby jej czyny. Pan Miś będąc już w jednym kawałku zdawał się zupełnie nie pamiętać, że niedawno być bezgłowy, a ja upewniwszy się, że drzwi do sypialni są na pewno zamknięte, wróciłam do obiadu. Kiedy wspólnie go zjedliśmy i pojechaliśmy do lasu opowiedziałam mężowi ową przygodę, zwracając uwagę, żeby Anita nas nie słyszała. Dawid potwierdził moją tezę, chociaż po jego minie widziałam, że czuł dziwny niepokój. Ja też go czułam kiedy przypominałam sobie córkę wkładającą psa do piekarnika. Kilka dni później obudził mnie krzyk męża. Wstał do pracy, a ja tego dnia postanowiłam troszkę się powylegiwać i nie obudziłam się równo z nim. Jednak po tym krzyku natychmiast chciałam do niego pobiec. Powiedział jednak, że ktoś rozsypał pinezki na podłodze w kuchni i kilka wbił sobie w stopy. No i że nie mam się ruszać z pokoju, bo też stanie mi się krzywda. Kiedy moje kochanie posprzątało zaczęliśmy szukać winnego. Córka czy pies? Tak naprawdę nie mieliśmy pojęcia skąd owe pinezki się wzięły. Nawet nie miałam pewności, czy w ogóle mieliśmy je w domu. Sprawcą okazał się pies, a dowodem rozstrzygającym sprawę rozgryzione opakowanie leżące smętnie koło ściany. Nigdzie nie było krwi, ale bałam się, że Fafik mógł połknąć jedną z pinezek i zdechnąć przez to. On jednak spał w pokoju Anity, ale drzwi jej sypialni były zamknięte. Możliwe, że nabroił kiedy Mała wstała do toalety. Wzięłam zaspanego szczeniaka z jej pokoju, jednak żadnych ran nie miał ani na pysku, ani w nim. Pozostało poczekać aż psiak się rozbudzi. Mąż powiedział, że najwyżej zwolni się z pracy i zawiezie go do weterynarza, bo ktoś musiał zostać z Anitą. Psiakowi jednak nic nie było. I znów przez jakiś czas był grzeczny. No cóż… dzieciom zdarza się czasem narozrabiać. W noc później do naszej sypialnie przyszła Anitka. Ciągnęła ze sobą Pana Misia, którego postawiła w kącie i ułożyła się na nim. Mówiłam do niej łagodnie myśląc, że lunatykuje, bo podobno dzieciom w tym wieku może to się zdarzyć. Ale ona nie spała. Powiedziała tylko, że Fafik ciągle mówi niefajne rzeczy. No cóż… Znów powtórzyłam historię o wigilii, ale Mała uparła się, że tę noc spędzi na podłodze u nas. Zapytana dlaczego odpowiedziała, że Fafik twierdził, że łóżka są dla godnych, a ona nie jest godna. Co miałam na to odpowiedzieć? Dobrze, że mąż przejął pałeczkę i wyjaśnił, że pewnie Fafik chcę po prostu przespać się na jej łóżku, bo wie jak bardzo jest wygodne. To ją uspokoiło, bo razem z Panem Misiem wróciła do siebie. A psiak wylądował za drzwiami. Za to my patrzyliśmy się na siebie jak głupki. Zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać kogo utożsamia z Fafikiem. Może samą siebie? Nie potrafiliśmy na to odpowiedzieć. Jednak coś postanowiliśmy – jutro porozmawiam z panią przedszkolanką i jeśli będzie trzeba to zabierzemy córkę do psychologa. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Piesek został dzisiaj w domu, bo miałam zamiar porozmawiać z panią Dorotą Kontarą, będącą przedszkolanką Anity. Ona po wysłuchaniu mnie stwierdziła, że córka być może stworzyła coś w rodzaju na wpół wymyślonego przyjaciela nadając Fafikowi zdolności zarezerwowane tylko dla ludzi, ale i ją zmartwił incydent z piekarnikiem. Pani Dorota powiedziała, że przyjrzy się dokładniej Anicie, chociaż do tej pory nie zauważyła czegoś, co by mogło niepokoić. Jednak w razie czego poleciła mi dobrą panią psycholog – Emanuelę Stefaniuk. Wróciłam do domu i poczułam się pewniej. Zadzwoniłam do Dawida i opowiedziałam mu o tym czego się dowiedziałam, a przez resztę dnia wykonywałam swoje obowiązki. Wieczorem postanowiliśmy obejrzeć z mężem film. Coś spod płaszcza i szpady. W połowie seansu Anitka zaczęła kaszleć w swoim pokoju, a potem na zmianę kaszląc i histerycznie płacząc przybiegła do nas. Miała na szyi siną pręgę. Wtuliła się we mnie i za żadne skarby nie chciała puścić. Dawid poszedł do jej pokoju sprawdzić co się stało. Wrócił blady i wyszeptał mi do ucha co znalazł. Do wezgłowia łóżka naszej córki przywiązana była skakanka z szubieniczną pętlą zawiązaną na końcu, a Fafik skulony patrzył spod sterty pluszaków. Kto zawiązał tą pętlę? Żadne z nas nie umiało tego robić. Czyżby Anitka nauczyła się tego w przedszkolu? Albo to jej nie do końca wymyślony przyjaciel? Czemu próbowała się zabić? Kiedy piesek nieśmiało wszedł do naszej sypialni Anita zaczęła głośno krzyczeć pokazując na niego. Z jej bełkotliwych oskarżeń zrozumiałam, że to on ją skrzywdził. Dawid natychmiast zabrał Fafika, zamknął w pokoju Anity i zadzwonił na pogotowie. Powiedzieliśmy ratownikom co się stało. Wsiadłam razem z Anitką do karetki i pojechaliśmy do szpitala. W czasie podróży zaintubowali ją i podali kroplówkę, ale żeby to zrobić podali jej silne leki uspokajające, po których stała się senna. Już na miejscu zbadał ją lekarz i powiedział, że do rana będzie musiała oddychać przez rurkę, bo może jej gardło opuchnąć. Dodał też, że musi powiadomić o tym policję, a Anita spędzi tydzień na oddziale psychiatrycznym kiedy już fizycznie nic jej nie będzie. Zabrali też Małą na zdjęcie RTG kręgosłupa, ale wszystko tam było w porządku. Dawid przyjechał akurat kiedy rozmawiałam z policją. Spisali nas nie bardzo wierząc w naszą historię i powiedzieli, że jeszcze raz nas przesłuchają w obecności psychologa no i oczywiście mamy spodziewać się wizyty kogoś z placówki opiekuńczej w naszym domu. Tyle problemów przez jedno nie wiadomo co. Jednak z Dawidem byliśmy zgodni co do jednego, że trzeba pozbyć się Fafika. Mąż wziął kilka dni wolnego i podczas gdy ja byłam z Anitką w szpitalu on znalazł nowy dom dla pieska. Kiedy moja Mała się o tym dowiedziała, to odetchnęła z ulgą. Dzień po oddaniu szczeniaka zamieniłam się z mężem miejscami. Pierwsze co zrobiłam po powrocie do domu to wzięłam prysznic. Długi i gorący, na który w szpitalu nie mogłam sobie pozwolić. Zanim wysuszyłam włosy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Przez wizjer zobaczyłam trochę starszego ode mnie mężczyznę z workiem na śmieci w ręce. Otworzyłam mu. Wtedy zauważyłam, że jego ręce całe są zabandażowane. Wściekał się i krzyczał, że kupił od nas psa, a ten pogryzł całą jego rodzinę. Wcisnął mi worek w dłoń i kazał się cieszyć, że nie zawiadomił policji. Oddałam mu te, jak mówił 250 zł i po prostu sobie poszedł. Rozwiązałam worek. Mimo tego, że był szczelnie zawiązany Fafik czuł się bardzo dobrze i wyraźnie ucieszył na mój widok. Od razu zadzwoniłam do męża. Ten kazał mi po prostu zostawić pieska pod bramą schroniska. Zapakowałam do worka całą jego wyprawkę i zawiozłam na obrzeże miasta. Tam smyczą przypięłam do bramy schroniska, obok postawiłam worek z jego rzeczami i miskę z wodą. Położyłam się spać wcześniej, ciesząc się, że w końcu mogę pospać na łóżku. Następnego dnia policja wezwała nas na przesłuchanie. Odniosłam takie wrażenie, że sprawę po prostu olewają. Uznali to za zwykły wypadek, dziecięcą głupotę. Tym lepiej dla nas. Dawidowi skończył się urlop. Wróciłam więc do szpitala, do przebywającej teraz na oddziale psychiatrycznym Anitki. Jutro miała wrócić już do domu. Dostała leki uspokajające, które miała brać jeszcze przez trzy miesiące. Po jednej pastylce dziennie. Do tego raz w tygodniu rozmowa z pedagogiem w przedszkolu. Wspaniale było znów widzieć moją Anitkę i wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po powrocie do domu mała ani razu nie zapytała się gdzie jest Fafik. Życie toczyło się tak, jakby nigdy go nie było. Tylko, że kiedy mąż wrócił z pracy powiedział, że znalazł Fafika. Biegł za nim cały oblepiony błotem. Przywiązał go do ławki w parku jakimś sznurkiem, żeby nie przyszedł za nim do domu. Wtedy podjęliśmy ostateczną decyzję – trzeba go będzie uśpić. Dawid natychmiast poszedł zaprowadzić Fafika na ostatni spacerek. Jednak moje kochanie nie wróciło na noc do domu. Przepłakałam całą noc nie mogąc się do niego dodzwonić. Wrócił następnego dnia po pracy i opowiedział co się stało: zabrał Fafika do weterynarza i powiedział, że chcę go uśpić. Ten, zgodnie z etyką lekarską nie chciał tego zrobić, ale za odpowiednią dopłatą zgodził się. Po podaniu zastrzyku Fafik jednak nie zdechł. Nie zareagował nawet na kolejne trzy dawki. Odczekali pół godziny, ale jak pies stał tak stał. Nic nie wskazywało, że podali mu truciznę. Weterynarz sięgną więc po środki do usypiania większych zwierząt, ale i to nie przyniosło skutku. Fafik wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru zdechnąć. Lekarz zamknął go w klatce, a sam zaproponował, że może psiaka zastrzelić, tak, jak to się robi w przypadku koni. Dawid zgodził się. Weterynarz otworzy klatkę, żeby zabrać Fafika do miejsca uboju koni, ale ten jakby wyczuł jego zamiary i rzucił się. Mąż przysięga, że widział długie, ostre kły, którymi chciał zagryźć lekarza. Z pyska psa ciekła zgniło-zielona ciecz przetykana brązowymi nitkami. Weterynarz ciosem zwalił psa na ziemię. Z szuflady wyją pistolet, zdjął blokadę spustu i celując w kafelki na podłodze strzelił psu prosto w głowę. Mimo tego, że Fafik stracił całą potylicę atakował dalej. Ludzie z przychodni pouciekali, tak jak i sekretarka weterynarza, który raz po raz strzelał w stronę psa. Ten jednak, nawet gdy stracił łapy, czołgał się niczym dżdżownica. Wtedy Dawid rozgniótł go butem. Przez trzask kości usłyszał podobny do ludzkiego cichy krzyk i słowa wypowiedziane tak delikatnie jak oddech: „Pożałujesz…” I weterynarz i Dawid chwilę patrzyli na siebie, a potem powiedzieli, że to, co tam się stało będzie tajemnicą, którą zabiorą do grobu. Resztki Fafika spalili i zakopali gdzieś w lesie. Mój mąż był w szoku. W przychodni wytarł się trochę z krwi, potem zamówił noc w hotelu i kompletnie spił. Nie dziwię mu się. Nie mam pojęcia co to było, ale na pewno to nie był pies. Mam tylko nadzieje, że to „pożałujesz” nigdy się nie spełni. Kategoria:Opowiadania